narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Motohiro Hata
is a Missing-Nin from Otogakure, now belonging to Sephirot. Background Motohiro was born in Otogakure where his parents were in a group of test subjects, used for various research on cursed seals. Afraid that their son was to inherit a similar fate, the boy's parents begged Orochimaru to take Motohiro in and raise him as a shinobi for his services. Orochimaru, feeling the boy having potential, accepted the offer and raised him alongside his other students. Motohiro was taught how to play a at young age and use it as a weapon in a similar fashion as to how the flute is. During the time period when he served the village, Motohiro executed various missions for the sake of his master. Despite that, he never truly wanted to be a shinobi, but a musician instead. Motohiro fled the village in pursuit of a music career. He performed in various locations throughout the Land of Sound, going as far as signing a contract with one of the biggest music producers in the land, but was always haunted by his past. Several years ago, a group of ninja from the village tracked Motohiro down and tried to assassinate him, only to be intruded by Sephirot who shielded Motohiro and invited him to join their cause. Personality When he was young, Motohiro was a silent individual, often keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself, but his personality turned around when he was first in contact with a and fell in love with music. Motohiro became a very charismatic, outgoing and laid-back person who prefers jamming instead of fighting or obeying orders, with the exception of those given to him by Sephirot. He can also be quite easy-going, as he tends to laugh at a joke during a battle, and is very protective of his musical instrument, to which he refers to as his treasure. Appearance Motohiro is a slim man of average height with tanned skin, spiky crimson-coloured hair, tanned skin and purple eyes. He has a scar across his right eye. Motohiro's outfit consists of an elaborated coat with purple lining and many studs lined up the chest, a dark shirt, crimson leather pants, held up by a studded belt, and brown shoes. He also carries a guitar on his back. Abilities Ninjutsu Sound-themed Abilities Hailing from Otogakure, Motohiro was taught how to perform sound-based abilities. With the help of a , he is capable of creating sound waves which can induce nausea and inflict great damage as a bonus effect. Motohiro can also put his male opponents under the effects of a seductive genjutsu and create a sound barrier to shield him from harm. Part I Quest to the Forgotten Island On search for the Tidal Harmonica, Hakuhyō, Kōten and Motohiro found their way to Lemuria Island, where the instrument was said to be hidden. Upon arrival, the boy and his comrades found themselves in a fight against Senkai. Seeing no other way, Motohiro and Kōten were given the task to find the instrument, while Hakuhyō stalls her opponent in battle. The boys found the ruins, but were attacked by the curse, which was released upon their entry, in the form of various wolf-like virus entities. Motohiro left Kōten to fend off the creatures while he was to find the instrument. The two boys managed to find the instrument and make it in time to rescue Hakuhyō from her death in the hands of Senkai. The three then, alongside the instrument, fled the island, leaving their opponent to fight off the curse of the island. Trivia * Motohiro is named after , the performer of Tōmei datta Sekai. * This character was inspired by the franchise. * This character's ability to use a for sound-based ninjutsu was inspired by an original character named from Volume #64. Category:Ownership: Omojuze